She is my Past, You are my Future
by edwardmiss
Summary: Sam and Jerry have been working on this case for a year and it had put a strain on his relationship with Andy? Once He and Andy got there relationship back on track and his big case hits a dead end? Sam and Jerry gets the evidence they need only by the hands of Sam's ex Monica? Who will only testify if she is placed in protective custody only under Sam's watch?
1. Evidence

"Wow it's like he just fell off the grid I don't understand it at all?" Sam cursing himself after all the work he put into this case and it lead to nothing. "Don't beat yourself up buddy we all put work in on this damn case?" Jerry told him as he was packing up the folders to the case. "Hey no police talk anymore? We are going to have a nice dinner with our friends got it?" Tracy looked at Jerry and Sam with a stern look.

"Fine no more talk sweetie? How was your day?" as jerry placed a kiss on her lips.

"It was fine I've had better, but I'm not complaining" as she helped pack the boxes with the folders to help speed along the process

"Where is Andy?" Sam asked

"She is still in the locker room? You might what to head there yourself so we can go" as she practically pushed them out the door as she finished up putting away the folders. As Sam and Jerry were coming out of the locker room they ran into Tracy and Andy.

"Well hey there beautiful I do believe we have a date tonight?" Sam whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss on her neck. Andy started to giggle she was so in love with this man and she loved the way he made her feel.

"Please get a room? But not until after dinner?" Jerry said laughing as Tracy joined in.

"Hey if I wasn't so hungry from all the hours we put in trust I would" Sam winked at Andy

"Well you wait until after dinner I have a new nightie I want to show you?" Andy whispered in Sam's ear

"What?" Sam looked at her. "Oh did I mention it is see thru as well?" as she let out a seductive giggle. A big smile spreads across Sam's face. He didn't know how he was going to be able to eat dinner while the whole time he will be picturing Andy in that nightie?

"Okay love birds time to go?" Tracy told them. As they were heading out of the station Sam heard a woman call his name?

"Monica what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you its very important?' Monica told him

"Sure what is it?" he asked. "Alone?" She asked as she looked at Andy, when she said it.

Andy thought it was a bit odd for Sam ex to be coming to the station asking to speak to him alone and she felt like it was directed at her but she just let it go.

Something didn't feel right to Sam "whatever you have to say you can say it in front them?" he told her.

"Okay it's regarding your case on Max Kincaid?" she looked terrified

Sam and Jerry just looked at each other was this the big break they were looking for? But how is it Monica that was giving it to them. As they lead Monica down to room 3 so they could get all the information she was about to offer them.

"Okay Monica start from the beginning" Jerry told her

"Well I met max when he came into the hospital with his brother? Well now I think about it that wasn't his brother. But we had been seeing each other for about six months when his life spilled into mine?"

"What do you mean spilled into yours?" Sam asked her

"Well he had been coming home late so I got suspicious thinking he was cheating? So he met me at the hospital and tried to talk to me, but I told him I wanted the truth? That's when he said he runs one of the biggest drug rings in Canada? I was shocked I couldn't believe what he was telling me? I thought he was covering up his infidelity?" she started to cry

"Okay what made you believe him?" Andy asked and also intrigues now with her story which seems to have some holes but she let it go because Sam and Jerry are great at what they do so she knew they would see the same holes.

"After I told him I didn't want to see him anymore he left and I didn't see him for days?' so one night he came in the hospital and I thought he came to win me back but he said he needed my help? He was bleeding really badly from a gunshot wound and he asked me to fix him up?"

"Did you do that? Because if you did I need to know I don't need any surprises that can implicate you in anyway?" Sam looked at her sternly

"Yes I did help him because I still loved him, he told me a deal went bad and he needed to lay low for a while? He asked could he stash some things at my place because he was leaving town for a bit so I told him yes. Not until a week ago I decided to look through it and that's why I am here" she looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

By the time she had finished telling her story Frank and Boyd was in the room figuring out what to next on how to get SOB for good.

"This is so pretty damaging evidence against him? But I want to make sure all our ducks are in a row because Max is a slippery snake to catch?" Boyd told them.

"Well first we have to get her in protective custody first off" Frank suggested to Boyd

"Of course she is our star witness can't let anything happen to her?" as he looked at Monica

"I won't go anywhere unless I am with Sam? I feel safe with him I know he will protect me" She told Boyd

"I don't think that is an option? Yes Sam is one of my best but I will not alter his life for this?" He told Monica and Boyd

"Well I won't testify?" she shot a look at Frank

Frank didn't trust her something was off about her and her story and he would not put Sam life at risk, even though he wanted this creep off the street. Besides it wasn't Sam he was worried about it was Andy?

"Come on Frank at least let's run it by Sam first before we say no and lose the biggest lead they had on this creep?" Boyd pleaded with him

"Fine let's go find Sam and see what he says about this?" Frank and Boyd left the room and they told Monica to sit tight they would be back. Now all they had to do was try and convince Sam to be Monica's protective custodian? Frank and Boyd walked into the parade room where Jerry, Sam, Andy, and Tracy were.

"She agreed to testify against Max" Boyd let them know

"That's great! Seems like an open and shut case? We finally got that SOB" Sam cheered as he played punched Jerry in the side

"A year on this case and finally Max Kincaid is going down?" Jerry was happy that this case was about to wrap.

"There is just one catch to all of this?" Frank interrupted their celebration

"Whatever it is let's just do it so we can get this bastard behind bars" Sam said

"I'm glad you feel that way Sam because she only agreed to testify if she was placed in protective custody under you?" Boyd just waited for it because he knew Sam was going to flip.

"What? I hope you told her no?" Sam looked at them to assure that's what they told her.

"I told her that was out of the question Sam? But she said if you didn't she would not testify?" Frank tried to explain to him

"What about my life? This case has already taken a lot from me?" and when he said that he looked at Andy who was looking at him and he could tell she did not like this idea.

"Come Sam I'm asking this one last thing so we can put this bastard away for good?" Boyd pleaded with him

"I need to discuss this with Andy?" He looked at Boyd. So everyone got up and left the room to give Sam and Andy their privacy. They knew this was a long shot but they had hoped it would work.

"There is no way in hell Sam is going to go through with this?" Jerry told them

"He loves Andy too much and he cherishes their relationship to much? Plus this past year was a lot for them?" Tracy explained to Boyd. Frank looked towards the parade room and was wondering what was going on?

"Andy I am sorry to be having this conversation with you about this? As he closed the distances in between them, "I love Andy and we do not have to do this?" as he looked into her eyes.

"Sam this is what you have been waiting for? The evidence to put Max away for a long time who am I to stand in the way of that?" she pulled away she couldn't look Sam in the face because she knew he would see the concern in her eyes.

"Don't do that Andy don't shut down we have had a rough year but we made it through so no going back you hear me? I love you with all of me and I am not about to lose this what we have over a case" As Sam pulled her to him and lifted her chin up so he could look straight into her eyes to know he meant it.

Andy couldn't stop the tears from coming as she looked at Sam. "I can only think about what happened with Luke and Jo that they had a past and look how that turned out?" she told him

"Andy I am not Luke? I would never hurt you like that? Sweetheart there is not another woman on this earth that I want over you, you are all I want and need don't ever doubt that Andy" as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. Andy hugged him and whispered in his ear "you promise Sam?"

He turn her face where he was looking in her eyes and he place her hand over his heart and he told her "I promise baby this is where you live no one else only you Andy" and he pulled her closed and hugged her Andy had never felt so loved and secure than she felt right in that moment.

"Do it so you can get him off the streets Sam?" she told him

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked her. "Yes I am fine with it" She smiled at him.

"We'll let me go tell Boyd he got his way again" something Sam did not enjoy doing. Andy and Sam walked out of the parade room to where jerry and everybody were.

"Let's do it and get this over with? I would like my life back got it?" Sam told Boyd.

"Yes brother I got you" Boyd was very happy to have Sam agree to this.

Frank looked at them both but mostly at Andy when asking them "are you sure about this? There is no going back?" they both nodded at Frank and they headed down the hall to inform Monica what had just occurred.

Tracy pulled Andy to the side to make sure she was okay? "Hey sweetie I know this just have to suck right now?"

"I am good Tracy me and Sam are in a good place and I am not about to mess that up over stupid insecurities I don't know why I am having?" she just shrugged her shoulders like it doesn't matter.

She felt two arms circle her waist and someone placed a kiss on her neck? She could tell those lips from anywhere. As she turned to face Sam he placed a sweet passionate kiss on her lips and she just melted into him. Sam and Andy usually didn't show this much affection in the station but he didn't care who saw. He just knew he loved this woman more than life itself.

Then they heard a voice from behind them "sorry to interrupt? But Sam I am all yours?" Sam and Andy turned around to see Monica standing there with a big smile on her face


	2. Not a Fool

Andy had decided to stay back as Sam, jerry, frank, Boyd, and Monica was setting up at Sam place with this whole protective custody thing.

"Are you serious? You are not going? after he begged you to come? Have I not taught you ladies anything?" Gail yelled at her. Gail had seen the whole exchange before they left the station.

"You don't leave your man alone with that woman? I don't care how much information she has?" Gail pointed at Andy

"Gail I trust Sam completely he is not Luke?" Andy tried to explain to her

"I never said don't trust Sam? I said don't trust her? She couldn't wait to get out of here with Sam don't give her any opportunity to hatch a plan to take Sam from you?" As Gail grabbed her bag and headed out the locker room with Tracy and Andy following her

"Sam loves Andy he wouldn't dare? But Gail is right like you said some parts of her story don't add up?" Tracy tried to point out to Andy

"Stop trying to be so understanding and be a Bitch sometimes because of what I have seen with this chick she needs a whole a lot of Bitch and if she gets out of line slapping too" Gail told her.

Sam and the others had made it to his place and was setting up everything they need just in case Max tried to get in contact with her. Sam then showed her the spare room where she would be staying and he told her to make herself at home.

"We will basically set up shop here phone taps and security the whole nine yards just in case he finds her?" Boyd explained

"I will always have a patrol on duty right by if anything happens?" Frank told Sam

"Just to let you know I will be running this detail how I feel got that Boyd?" he looked at him so he made sure he heard him

"Got it brother your show" as he went outside to make a phone call.

"Well Sam I have to head back to the station to tie up some loose ends be safe?" he told him as he headed out the door.

Boyd then stuck his head into the door to let Sam know he was gone as well and he would be in touch in the morning.

"So are we alone Mr. Swarek?" Monica looked at him

"Yes for now?" as he tried Andy's cell phone but she was not picking up he was getting worried.

"Sam let me cook you dinner for all you are doing for me? It's the least I can do?" she asked him

It had just occurred to Sam that he hadn't eating all day. "That's sounds good I can eat" as he made his way to the kitchen to show her where everything was.

"I will make you something to die for? Its looks like you are under feed?" she looked at him with a grin on her face. There was a knock on the door so he went to answer it

"Hello there sweetie thought you might be hungry since we missed dinner?" Sam got a big smile on his face when he saw Andy standing there with a large pizza and a pack of beer. He knew there was a reason why he loves her so much. She gave him a kiss and made her way into the apartment.

"Where is Monica?" she asked him

"Oh she was in the kitchen going to cooks some dinner?"

"Well you go in the living room and find a game on and I will let her know I brought pizza?" she gave him a kiss and pushed him in the direction of the living room. Sam hesitated at first until Andy gave him a look letting him know she got this.

Monica heard someone walk into the kitchen and she just assumed it was Sam "Hey you I can't seem to find your skillet?" as she looked through the cabinets

"That won't be necessary for you to cook tonight or any other night for that matter?" Monica turned around very quick to see Andy standing there.

"Now you are more than welcome to make yourself a sandwich, because I don't like sharing my pizza, beer, or my man you understand right?" Andy shot her a smile.

"Andy you don't have to feel threaten about me and Sam being all alone in this house with nothing but time? Yes we use to date but I guess that is over?" she folded her arms and smiled at Andy

"Look Monica once you testify against Max guess what you can go back to your life? But for the time being know your place and it is not with Sam? So don't try and use this here and try and worm your way back in got it?"

"That is not my intentions I wish you could just believe me?" Monica tried to explain

"Monica I am not a fool so you have yourself a good night okay" she smiled at her and walked out the kitchen to join Sam in the living room.  
Sam was sitting on the couch holding a beer when Andy sat in his lap.

"What took you so long? Everything good?" he looked at her

"Oh nothing? Us girls just had a little chat she decided to have a sandwich and go to bed?" as she grabbed his beer and took a drink. Sam started kissing on her neck.

"If you don't stop that we won't eat or catch any of the game?" as she closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her.

"Don't mean to interrupt but I am off to bed? Don't let me disturb you two" she told them as she passed by to go to her room. They just started laughing they sat up and watched the game as they finished off the pizza and beer. When the game went off Andy looked at Sam and saw he had fell asleep.

Andy straddled him and begins to place soft kisses on his lips and then she moved to his neck.

"That is a hell of a way to wake up I can get use to this" as he wrapped his arms around Andy to bring her closer. She always lit something in him that made him hunger for her he just couldn't get enough of her.

"I like the way this is heading and hopefully it's for the bedroom?" as she crushed her lips to his. Sam deepens the kiss as Andy leaned her head back as he worked his magic from her lips to her neck and down to her breast. As he moved back up to her neck he whispered in her ear "we have a guest Andy?"

Andy whispered back into his ear "I don't care? Do you want me?" she asked him

"Hell yes so much" "Well make love to me Sam I need to feel you inside of me? Show me how much you love me Sam?" Andy looked him in his eyes. Sam then picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and undressed her. He quickly undressed himself and continued to give Andy pleasure she never felt before. She moaned loud and that excited Sam even more. Sam slowly entered her not trying to rush he brushed the hair out of her face and he kissed her passionately, "I love you so much Andy" as he made love to her.

"Andy roll on top of Sam "my turn to show you how much I love you?" she thrust her hips back and forth in a circle motions. Sam loved to see her ride and it always made him call out her name. This brought them both, to where they could not hold on any longer.

"Wow I am so glad you decided to come over after all" as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yes I know I am amazing you just can't get enough of me?" she said laughing

"Really that's what you think?" as he rolled on top of her and begins to tickle her. Andy laughed so loud she didn't even care if Monica heard her and she sure hoped she did.

Andy woke the next morning she took a shower and then headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Good morning Andy?" as she saw her standing in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Yes it is I can't complain?" she said as she took a sip of her coffee. Monica shot Andy a look as she got a cup to pour her some coffee.

"Oh Monica not trying to be mean? But you look tired? I hope me and Sam didn't keep you up?" Andy looked at her with smug smile on her face.

"No not at all" she gave Andy a half smile. Andy then left out the kitchen to take Sam his coffee and head to work.

"Don't go? Come back to bed I can ask Frank to put you on the case?" he begged

"You know we would never get any work done Sam?" she said laughing

"That's the point baby" as he kissed her shoulder

"No Sam I have to go I will bring you lunch okay? Here is your coffee see you later" she kissed him and left for the station.

Monica was so glad that Andy was gone, she hated her smug attitude about her relationship with Sam. She wanted to wipe it off her face and that would be her goal, because nothing was going to stand in her way of getting Sam back. Monica then pulled out another cell phone besides the one she gave to Sam last night and place a call? A man picked up

"Hello Max" she spoke into the phone. She had to pull the phone from her ear because of the yelling he was doing.

"I am sorry the cops are looking for you? It's not my fault? I tried to get them off your trail but that same cop keeps digging and bothering me I just can't shake this cop? She told him

"Well that cop is dead? Just give me he or she's name and they would be taking care of?" he asked her.

Monica then spoke in the phone and told Max the cop's name "McNally her name is Andy McNally."


	3. Evil Eyes

**It had been a week since Sam began this Protective custody thing with Monica. He was so ready to get back to the streets in the action of things instead of being a babysitter. They still haven't been able to get to Max and Monica had given them some very incriminating evidence.**

"**Boyd something has to give? You mean to tell me there is no sign of him? Sam was getting frustrated**

"**I know you are ready for this to be over with and so am I, but we are doing everything we can from this side?" he tried assuring Sam**

"**We have the evidence but not the snake where the hell could he be?" Sam rubbed his hands through his hair.**

"**Hey are you sure she doesn't know anything else?" as he shot his eyes to Monica who was watching television.**

"**No she said she told us everything?" as he looked back at Boyd**

"**Maybe if you butter her up a little she might remember something?" Boyd suggested to Sam **

"**Well you should get that idea out of your head because it isn't happening" Sam shot back.**

"**I'm not talking about wining and dining? Maybe make her one of Sam's famous dinner just saying" Boyd asked him**

"**No Boyd okay I only cook for one woman in my life and her name is Andy" as he shot down Boyd silly comments which he knew would lead to conflict in his relationship with Andy. That was not going to happen because he loves her too much.**

"**Just think about it about Sam? Even if you have to run it by Andy first?" he suggested.**

**Andy was telling Tracy and Gail what happened when she got to Sam's house last night.**

"**Wow I wish I was there to see her face when she saw you bring him dinner? And you made her eat a sandwich and go to bed?" Tracy could do nothing but laugh**

"**I feel like crying? My little tadpole has blossomed into a beautiful bitch butterfly?" Gail pretended to wipe tears from her eyes.**

**Andy was laughing so hard this felt good to know she listened to Gail and put Monica in her place and take control of the situation.**

"**When I saw her in the kitchen this morning she looked so tired, I thought I would just kill over from holding in the laughter? I made sure I was extra loud if you know what I mean?" she started laughing**

"**Okay enough info for me McNally" Gail held up hers hands to stop her from talking any further.**

"**Don't mean to interrupt your ladies conversation but Andy do you mind if we go catch some bad guys?" as Nick gestured towards the door.**

"**Yes sorry we can go now? I promised Sam I would bring him lunch" as Andy waved bye to Gail and Tracy and lead Nick out the door.**

**Andy and Nick had been on two calls so far and he noticed a black sedan seem to be at each of the calls they went on. He just waited he didn't want to put anything into it especially if he was wrong.**

"**So I was thinking of taking Gail away for the weekend?"**

"**I think she would like that a lot" she smiled at Nick**

**Andy then received a text message from Sam letting her know he missed her and that he had burgers on his mind.**

**(****Really burgers is all you have on your mind after last night? Typically man Lol****)**

**Sam texted her back and Andy enjoyed what she read.**

**(You are all I have on my mind sexy and you just wait until you get off tonight? You thought last night blowed your mind I am going to put my hands and lips in places you never imagine! ****)**

**Andy let out a loud giggle that man drove her crazy and she enjoyed it. Andy and Nick went on three more cases before they took a lunch. Andy had offered to drop Nick to the station but he refused. He didn't want to alarm her and he knew she was going by Sam's place he would talk to him about it. Because he knew that black sedan was for sure following them. They grabbed burgers and headed for Sam's place**

"**Hey Andy why don't you sit here for a minute okay?" he was trying not to alarm her but he saw the black sedan park three cars down.**

"**Why what's up Nick, something wrong?" Andy asked him**

"**No nothing is wrong?" he knew he would not be able to stall her any longer. So she got out the car saying she didn't want the food to get cold. As she rounded the corner Nick heard the car start up its engine.**

"**ANDY GET BACK!" he screamed and tried to grab her as the car came right at her. It all happened so fast Andy was on the ground.**

**Sam heard the noise outside and ran to his door and saw Nick on the ground hovering over Andy. He thought his world had stop he couldn't see her face because Nick was in the way.**

"**Andy sweetie is you okay?" with fear in his voice he knocked Nick out the way and knelt down beside her.**

"**I am okay Sam I just hit my head that's all" as she tried getting up.**

"**No lay back down the ambulance is on the way?" trying to stop her from getting up**

"**I am fine Sam I don't need to go to the hospital?" she pleaded with him**

"**Please Andy you just almost got hit by a car you are going to get checked out" he told her.**

"**COLLINS!" he yelled for him "what the hell happened?" he looked at him for answers now**

"**It was a black sedan JVC7834GL sir and had been tailing us for quite some time now?"**

"**And you didn't think to call this in? This could have been worse" Sam did not want to think about it. If he had lost Andy he would not want to live? But when he finds the person who was behind the wheel they are going to wish they don't exist.**

**Tracy, Oliver, Jerry, Sam, and Nick were at the hospital as the doctor looked over.**

"**So some car was following them and when they got to your house they tried to run her down?" Jerry asked with a puzzled look on his face**

"**Do you think this has something to do with the case?" Tracy asked**

"**I don't know? Hard to tell, and rule out too?" as Sam paced back and forth waiting on an update on Andy.**

**The doctor looked Andy over and saw that she was okay but told her to take it easy for a couple of days. He took blood work just in case and told her when he get the results if anything is different he would let her know and he released her with a prescription**

"**What the hell did you do Max?" Monica asked him**

"**What do you mean? I told you I was taking that bitch out" Max said**

"**Well the job didn't get done? She is still alive" as she waited on his answer. But she heard another voice one she was not happy to hear?**

"**Who are you talking to? And where did you get that phone?" Andy asked**

**Monica turned around and placed a fake smile on her face "an old friend of mine she is a nurse here"**

"**What are you trying to do? You want Max to find you?" Andy yelled at her**

"**What are you talking about? I was talking to a friend Andy" as she tried to walk pass her. Andy grabbed her arm**

"**What game are you playing at Monica? Because if Sam gets hurt in anyway?"**

**Monica had cut her off "what is your problem? You need to get off my back?" she screamed at Andy **

**Andy stepped closer where she was in Monica's face "I don't trust you? You are dirty and your story just doesn't add up?"**

"**Oh please you don't have to be threaten by me Andy?" feeling very sure of herself**

"**Bitch please I am not threaten by you? I don't know what world you live in or what game you are playing but it stops here so help me?"**

**They were cut off by Sam grabbing Andy while Oliver pulled Monica back.**

"**Hey what is going on here?" Sam asked Andy **

"**She is a lair Sam? I caught her in her mess? She was on the phone with someone and it sure as hell wasn't her friend?" she told Sam**

"**Monica doesn't have a phone I have it Andy" Sam looked at her**

"**I do have a phone? But not for the intention your crazy girlfriend is thinking?" Monica tried to plead her case**

"**Hey watch your mouth? Now what are you doing with a phone?"**

"**My friend who is a nurse let me use it so I could talk to a mutual friend of ours because I haven't been to work in a while? You can check if you want?" Monica gave the cell phone to Sam.**

**As Sam dialed the number back Jerry, Tracy, Nick, and Oliver waited to see who would pick up? They all kept their eyes on Andy because she looks like she wanted to hit something or a certain someone.**

**Sam had placed the call on speakerphone and a lady answered the phone "Hey dawn what are you doing?"**

"**Sorry Stacy I called you back by mistake?' Monica told the lady on the other end of the phone. When Sam hung up the phone he handed it back to Monica who had a smug look on her face.**

"**That is BS Sam? She was not talking to a lady when I came up behind her? She is lying Sam?" Andy yelled at him**

"**Wow Really Andy we just called the number back? I have no reason to lie?" she shot back**

**Sam looked at Andy He didn't know what to say? Because a woman did pick up, what could he do? He wanted to believe Andy maybe she got the voice missed up she did just hit her head?**

"**No don't you dare look at me that way Sam? I am not making this up? Tell me you believe me? Look at me and tell me you believe me?"**

"**Andy look you just got hit by a car and hit your head? Maybe what you heard?" Sam was cut off and the look in Andy's eyes was filled with hurt. That look was forever sketched in his brain.**

"**No don't blame it on me bumping my head? I know what I heard and you can't tell me different? She is playing game and you are her prize?" as Andy pushed passed Sam.**

**He grabbed her arm trying to plead with her not to leave. He wanted to talk and take care of her but he knew he had messed up bad. As she headed out the door Andy yelled**

"**A partner is always supposed to have his partner's back? What a load of crap" and she had disappeared out the double doors.**

"**Sam I got her just let her cool off and I will take her home okay?" Tracy told him as she headed out the door after Andy with Nick right behind her.**

"**Sam I am so sorry I didn't know she was that kind of woman?" Monica said**

"**What did you say? Don't ever talk bad about Andy in front of me you understand? And if I find out you are trying to orchestrate this I will not think twice to throw you in a cell right next to Max do I make myself clear?"**

**Monica looked at Sam and said "Crystal"**

"**Andy sweetie is you okay?" Tracy walked up to her best friend**

"**He didn't believe me he always believes me "Andy talked to herself**

"**Sweetie he believes you it's just how everything played out that's all" Tracy tried defending Sam**

"**She is lying Tracy I know what I heard?" **

"**I believe you but how can we prove it? We just have to go by this a whole another way? Don't let her come between you and Sam because that's what she is trying to do? He loves you Andy" Tracy placed a hand on her shoulder**


	4. To much to Drink

….Hospital…..

Nick came outside because he wanted to tell Andy

What he overheard but not in front of everybody?

"Andy when that car came after you? The man inside

Yelled this is for Monica" he told her and Tracy.

"Are you sure about this Nick?" Tracy whispered

"Yes I have excellent hearing and those were his

Words" Nick assured her.

Nick looked at Andy "You are right she is up to something?"

Andy looked at Nick and Tracy with a smile and said "I

Knew it"

"How are we going to prove it Andy?" as she turned and looked

Through the glass door and saw Jerry heading for them.

"Leave that to me?" Andy told her and Nick

Nick gave Andy a ride home because they had decided not to give up anything to Jerry because he would run right to Sam. Andy knew right now that Monica thought she had the upper hand but she was going to play it cool for now.

"I'll stay with you until Frank can get a patrol car here?" Nick offered to her.

"Thanks Nick it's been a long day" as she opened the door to her apartment. When she turned on the light there sat Sam on the couch.

He didn't say anything he just looked at her as she looked at him. Nick saw the exchange and he knew it was his cue to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Andy, goodnight Sam" as he turned and shut the door behind him. Andy leaned back on the door and just stared at him. It seemed like forever before Sam broke the silence between them. As he got off the couch and walked towards her Andy held up her hand so he would stop.

"Andy I am so sorry I never said I didn't believe you? Can you please try and understand the position I was in?" Sam pleaded with her. Andy didn't move or say anything she just stared at him.

"I never wanted this case, and I sure as hell didn't want this tension we have between us? All I wanted was to take you home and take care of you after your accident not fight with you or hurt you?" he stepped closer. Andy then removed herself from the door and walked to Sam and she slapped him.

"I am so mad at you Sam Swarek, you said you would always have my back no matter what? You lied Sam, you lied" Andy screamed at him with tears falling down.

Before she could not say another word Sam had took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. She responded to his kiss by pulling him closer with everything she had in her. Andy pulled back because she needed to take a breath.

As Sam places his forehead to hers "I love you Andy McNally" Sam whispered to her. That night Sam just held Andy close they didn't need to talk just being there in each other arms was enough for them.

The next morning Andy awoke to a banging headache from hitting her head yesterday. She knew Sam had to get back and relieve the cop that was on duty at his house and Andy will use that time to go pay a visit to the one person she knew could help her.

"I will be by later I have to fill this prescription" she promised Sam

"I can do it for you? I will take care of you Andy" Sam offered her

"I know you would but I can do this I will be by as soon as I finish okay, so the quicker you let me go, the quicker I can get back to you?" as she gave him a kiss on the lips

"Fine go but hurry back" he told her. She then climbed in Sam's truck and headed to the station. When she reached the station she was trying not to be seen? She walked right into the D's office and shut the door.

…Boyd's Office…

"Andy are you okay?" Boyd asked her as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I need your help Boyd?" she looked at him

"Wow that must be some concussion you received yesterday from being hit?" he shot her a curious look.

"Look I know you probably heard what went down yesterday at the hospital with Monica? I don't trust her she is up to something? I just need your help in finding what it is?" Andy asked him

"Why should I believe you? This could be some jealous rant of a crazy girlfriend?" Boyd told her.

Andy looked at Boyd in his eyes and said "seriously when have I ever come to you for help?"

She hadn't ever come to him. He also had a little suspicious of Monica but he just thought maybe it was fear of Max finding her. All Boyd wanted was to put this creep behind bars and if working with Andy helps put him there and that is a chance he is willing to take.

"So what do you need me to do?" he asked her

Andy was happy to have Boyd on board, "Sam cannot know about this? We have to keep him in the dark because I don't know what her angle is yet and I don't want him to get hurt?" she pleaded with Boyd.

"Okay fine but that is going to be hard especially with you almost getting run down and all?"

"Let me take care of that part? I need you to get me into Monica's apartment?" she asked

"I don't know if I can Max men has that place locked down?" as he sat back in his chair

"Come on Boyd I know you haven't had some little drug boss trump you? Not the all-powerful Boyd?" she said with a laugh

Boyd shot his brow up and gave her a stern look "do you want help or what?"

Andy threw her hands up as a sign of I surrender to Boyd that she was taking any suggestion he offered. "I might can get a fumigation crew set up so we can get in there? Do you know anybody that is willing to do the job?" Boyd suggested to her

"Sure I can round up a few buddies of mine to help with this operation?" she said with a smile.

"Okay you get your guys and meet back here at eight o'clock sharp? Plus you have to take care of Swarek I don't want any part of your relationship problems" as he begins to place a phone call.

As Andy walked out of Boyd's office she placed five calls asking each person to meet her at her place in twenty minutes it was important.

...Andy's Apartment…

As soon as Andy shut her door and took a seat to relax for a minute

Her doorbell rang. She already knew who it was. When she opened her door there stood Chris, Dov, Nick, Gail, Tracy wondering what the distress phone call was for. They came in and they all stood around Andy's island in her kitchen.

"What's up Andy? What's going on why did you call us all over here?" Gail questioned her.

"Okay I'm sure you all know what's going with Sam doing this protective custody shanagins with Monica? But what you don't know is she somehow not clean as she claims she is in this whole Max take down?" Andy tried explaining to them

"Why didn't you go to Swarek with this?" Chris asked

"Tried that but I have to admit Monica is working her angle very good? And I don't how deep this run and I don't want Sam to get hurt in this?"

"Okay how do we fit in this story with Andy?" Chris asked again

"Well I talked to Boyd today and he will help us set up a decoy so I can break into Monica's apartment so I can snoop and find anything I can on her?" she let everyone know.

"What is the decoy?" Nick wanted to know

"Well he is going to use you three as a fumigation crew is all I know so far? He wants us to meet him at the station at eight o'clock"

"I think I speak for everybody in here that we are in any way we can to help you with this skank" Gail said with a smile while everyone else agreed with her that they would help her.

Andy then pulled Tracy to the side and asked her did she do what she asked her?

"Yes I did and Jerry thought it was great idea he called Sam right away and got Oliver on board as well?"

"Good we will swing by before we head to the station to meet Boyd? I think I will pick up some food and beer and take as well" Andy told Tracy. So everyone left but Tracy and Andy headed to the store before they arrived at Sam's place.

…..Sam's Place…..

Andy had to beat on the door so he could open it because she and Tracy hands were full with bags. Sam was happy when he opened the door and saw it was Andy. He took the bags from her and he yelled for Oliver to come help. When his arms were free he took full advantage of taking Andy in his.

"I sure as hell missed you today?" he kissed her like it wasn't a tomorrow promised to them. Tracy and Oliver excused themselves so they could have some private time.

"Did you really? I missed you too" she told him.

"You set this poker night up with the guys?"

She looked at him with a smile "Who me what why must you think that?"

"Because that's you, always doing things for me, always knowing what I need? But this time you were wrong?" he looked at her

Andy was a little shocked at his comment "how do you mean?"

"Because want I need is you Andy here with me" as he kissed her. That kiss took her breath away literally because she became light-headed she had to pull away.

Sam looked at her wondering why she pulled away. "Andy is everything okay?"

"Yes I just got light-headed for a moment" she tried to reassure him. But Sam was not buying it.

Andy you need to rest? You just got hit by a car and you are up running around like you are wonder-woman? Stay here go lie down in the bed and get some rest before you end back in the hospital?" He told her

She tried to joke it off "I would never get any sleep here with you guys during poker night? Beside I am going to Tracy I will sleep there I promise?" as she placed a kiss on his cheek and headed out of the kitchen.

As he followed her into the living room, where Jerry and Oliver were setting up for poker night? Sam just watched Andy for a moment and he knew that something was off with her, she wasn't acting herself.

"So what are you ladies up to tonight?" Oliver asked

"Oh nothing just heading back to Tracy's and crash my head and stomach not agreeing with me right now? Haven't eaten all day?" she told them as she put her coat on. Tracy knew that was her cue so they could get going so they could meet everybody at the station.

"Don't worry I won't let them get into too much trouble?" as Monica walked into the living room.

"That I am not worried about thank you" Tracy shot a disgusted look at her. Tracy kissed Jerry and Andy kissed Sam and headed out the door.

…..The Station…

Tracy and Andy walked into the station and were greeted by the others. Then Boyd ushered everyone into the parking lot and gave them he run down on how everything was going to go. As they arrived at Monica's apartment complex it seemed deserted but Boyd them over their microphone ear piece Max men were there and they will be looking so play it cool.

…Monica's Place….

Tracy stayed in the van with Boyd keeping surveillance. Gail pulled up like she was arriving to go in the apartment next door which was a cover apartment. Chris, Dov, and Nick was already their like they had fumigated several apartments' before they stopped at Monica's. That's when they saw two men watching them. They had to be careful because Andy was in the basket they were disguising as a clean-up basket. When they were in the apartment they let Andy know. She got out and she told Boyd they were in.

"You have ten fifteen minutes top hurry up and get out" he told them.

"Chris and Dov you check the living room and the kitchen and me and Nick will handle the bedroom?" as they went to looking. Andy was getting frustrated because she couldn't find anything. Then Nick found a box fill with papers hidden in her toilet tank which is supposed to be filled with water but was empty.

"Look at this Andy?" as he showed her bank receipts, a bill she owed for a storage locker, a gun and a key.

"Okay take all of this we will look over it at the station?" she told nick as she headed out the bedroom into the front to let Dov and Chris know they were done.

Andy got back into the basket and they wheeled it out like they wheeled it in. they managed to make it back to the van and call Gail so she could leave as well.

As they made it back to the station they were very proud of themselves how everything went. They looked over the stuff they found Andy felt she was a step closer in getting her.

"Wow she has been getting paid off lovely for her services she does for Max and his friends? I wonder if we can trace that account number back to because we sure as hell know s that is not her paycheck from the hospital?" Gail told Andy

"Yes 15,000 here another 15,000 another month wow that's a lot of cash? And this went on for about a year" Boyd looked over the bank statements.

"I wonder what this key goes too. Something at the storage place?" Andy feeling very sure of herself looking at the key.

"Well I tell you one thing it's looking like Monica may be joining her friend Max when we take him down? We just have to be smart about this okay? We take a look in that storage locker we may find everything we need to take them down?" Boyd told them all and Andy felt good to hear that.

…..Sam's Place…..

Sam, Jerry, Oliver were enjoying themselves eating, drinking and Sam taking their money, Just like poker night is supposed to be.

"I am going to ask Andy to marry me after this stupid Protective custody thing is done with?" he told Jerry and Oliver. They were speechless to here Sam talk like this.

"I love her so much I can't imagine my life without her in it? She is my world we belong together" Sam gushed.

"Wow buddy I am happy for you! Do you have a ring yet?" Oliver congratulated him.

"Not here I have already design it and the jeweler is perfecting it for me?" Sam told them.

"Well this calls for a toast my friend, to Sam and Andy the only woman ever to tame my buddy!" as the drunk another shot of bourbon. Monica could not stand hearing Sam talk about spending the rest of his life with Andy. It made her so angry she stabbed her pillow several times. She had to compose herself if she was going to get her family back.

"Its okay sweetie I will bring Daddy home? As soon as I get rid of that home wrecking bitch Andy?" she sat on the bed talking to an old sonogram. She walked up front to where they were playing poker.

"Hi guys do you mind if I join you?" she asked with a smile

"Sorry this is a man's game no offence" Oliver told her

"None taking I guess I will just watch and play bartender" she suggested. They just ignored her and went on being their usual self eating, trash talking and of course drinking. Monica made sure she always kept their glasses full. They drinked so much they could barely keep their eyes open. Jerry crashed on the couch, Oliver on the floor.

Monica then followed behind Sam down to his room who stumbled all the way. He had to sit down on the bed quick before he passed out. Monica came in offering to help him into bed but he tried to refuse her the best he could the alcohol had taken over that he passed out.

"Now let's give Andy something to come home to?" she giggled as she took off his shirt and pants. She caught hell putting him under the covers he was surely dead weight but she did it. She then strips down to nothing, and then she put on one of Sam's shirts. She then crawled under the covers with him and fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

…Tracy's Place…

Andy awoke the next morning feeling good about her day. Tracy was already awake because she had to get Leo ready because Dax was picking him up. She made breakfast and when Dax picked up Leo they left for Sam's house.

"Wow I am so happy right now everything went good last night we are one step closer to getting Monica caught in her mess?" as she found a station to listen to.

"Yes because that bitch has got to go quick!" Tracy said laughing

"I wouldn't put anything pass her and what she would do? I am glad Sam doesn't fall for mess he truly loves me! I do believe I have found a keeper" she said with a big smile on her face. They then pulled up to Sam's house.

They made It inside it was quiet and when they made it in the living room they knew why. Jerry was still asleep as was Oliver. Andy walked down the hall to Sam's room and opened the door and got the shock of her life Sam and Monica in bed together. Tears started to form this could not be happening she fell back on the wall. Tracy saw and walked down the hall and saw what her best friend saw.

Andy then walked towards the front door Tracy was right behind her calling her name, which woke Oliver and Jerry up out of their sleep. Andy was crying uncontrollable she couldn't breathe either.

"Andy screw this lets go okay?" Tracy was trying to calm her down. Andy wiped away her tears walked back inside she went for the kitchen and filled a pitcher up of cold water and proceeded down the hall to Sam's room. She walked to the bed and screamed "RISE AND SHINE!" as she poured the water on to Sam and Monica

They jumped up not knowing what was happening? Andy then pulled the covers back grabbed Monica by her hair and shirt and dragged her out of the bed kicking and screaming down the hall to the spare room and shut the door and locked it!

Sam was right behind her trying to stop Andy before she did something she might regret, Beating on the door Andy trying to get her to open it. Monica looked at Andy with fear in her eyes not knowing what to expect next.

Andy then took off her jacket cracked her knuckles, Monica begin to scream for Sam to open the door. "She is crazy help me" Monica screamed

Andy then looked at her and said "you want crazy I'll show you crazy!"


	5. BeatDown

Andy saw Sam's boxing gloves in the corner by the hamper, she grabbed them put them on.

"Now you want to tell me why you were in bed with my boyfriend?" she went after her.

"Look I know it may be painful to find out that your boyfriend loves someone else? But trust me it's for the best Andy?"

"You are delusional than I thought? Well let me knock some sense back into you my dear" and Andy then hit her in her face

"Get up you bitch you think you can come in here and take what's mine I don't think so" as Andy took another swing and connected to her jaw. You could hear Monica screaming through the door for Sam or anyone to help her?

"Sam you have to get in there she is going to kill that girl?" Jerry said screaming at him

"I know that, but she won't answer the door what can I do?" Sam said screaming through the door for Andy to open it. Tracy just sat back and watched the men try to get in the door. Which she knew that would not be happening, because Sam was so precise when house hunting, she remembered Andy telling the story about how he wanted strong wooden doors.

"Bet he regrets for wanting that now" Tracy said to herself as she just sat back and laughed.

"You think this going to solve anything? Sam just sees you for who you are and he will appreciate me when we have nights like we did last night? Our sweaty bodies touching as we made love he went deeper and deeper" Monica was cut off from a blow to her mouth which she tasted blood.

"Well I better have my fun since you have him now? But he will not want to look at you after I am done?" As Andy just grabbed her and punched her again

Sam remembered and he ran down the hall to the kitchen opened the drawer and grabbed the key. He ran back stuck the key in and turned it. When he opened the door Monica was balled over in a fetal position with Andy over her. Sam tried to grab her but she yanked away

"Don't touch me Sam" she yelled at him

"Sam get her she is crazy? She is trying to kill me?" Monica screamed with fear.

"Oliver, jerry help me grab Andy please?" Sam pleaded with them

They both looked at him like are you crazy she is in her Muhammad Ali mode?

"I am good I'm done here?" Andy told them throwing up her hands and walking out the room with Sam right behind her.

Tracy looked at Monica and said "wow look like you just got ran over by a bus?" as she walked out the room laughing.

Andy was heading towards the door but before she could get through it, Sam had slammed it back trying to get her to stay.

"Don't touch me damn it!" She yelled at him. Sam knew this would get them nowhere? So he pulled an Andy. He picked her up and carried her down to the bedroom shut the door behind them and locked it.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" She yelled at him

"No not until you listen to me? I did not sleep with her?" Sam told her.

"Really how about you put some pants on and try saying that again" Andy pointed at him.

"Andy you know I wouldn't do this to us? I love you too much believe me?" Sam begged her

"This coming from the guy, who I begged to believe me? When I told you that she was up to no good? How does it feel to be on that side trying to get someone who loves you with everything they have in you to just believe what you are saying?" Andy looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Andy I know I messed up I get it please just don't let it destroy us? Andy I never touched her" he tried to get her to believe him

"If anything gets destroyed it's on you Sam? You let this happen all because you didn't trust my word? You allowed her to come into our relationship and cause doubt, confusion and hurt"

Sam knew she was right he had broken his promise to her

"You want to know the worse part? Everyone I talk to about this believes me hell even Boyd believed me" Andy then crossed the room to Sam who was sitting down on the bed she knelt in front of him and took his face in her hands

"The one person who I needed to believe me couldn't and it breaks my heart Sam" she could not hold the tears anymore they came crashing down and her hurt took over. He then got down on the floor with her and took Andy in his arms as she cried.

"I am so sorry baby to make you feel like this? To have you cry? Please tell me what I need to do to fix this Andy?" as he kissed the tears that fell down her cheeks. As he tried to kiss her lips Andy pulled back and stood up.

"Oh my I think I am going to be sick? You smell like her" as she tried moving further away from him.

"You can't make this go away with a kiss Sam? This here with us it's broken and I don't know how to fix it? Not right now or today or tomorrow and I don't know if I want to?" She told him

"Andy please?" as he looked at her. It nearly broke her heart to see him in so much pain. But what about the pain she was in is what she focused on if she was going to be able to walk away from him?

Sam walked to her and hugged her so tight "I won't let you go, I won't let you leave me Andy?"

Andy whispered to Sam "let me go please? You asked me what you could do to make this better, just let me go" she told him. It took every ounce in Sam to let his arms fall to his side and watch Andy walk towards the door. Because he knew if she walked out that door she might not come back and that was not an option for him.

Before she turned the knob to leave, she called Sam's name

"I believe you when you say you didn't sleep with Monica but what I can't understand why was it so hard for you to believe me?" and she turned and walked out the door.

…

"Hey buddy is you okay?" Oliver walked in the room where Sam was.

"I've lost her Oliver" Sam said as he put his head in his hands

"I don't believe that? It's you and Andy you two belong together? Just last night you were talking about asking her to marry you and I know you still feel the same way?" Oliver asked him

"I messed up bad buddy and I don't know if I can get her back? I know she just left but I feel so empty without her I love her so much?"

"That right there shows me that it is not over between you two? You have to fight for her Sammy? And by doing that you have to get rid of Monica" Oliver told him

"Oliver was I that blind I didn't see it?"

"Sam don't beat yourself up just take it from here and take control of the situation?" he urged Sam

"You are right buddy? I need to make a phone call?"

"Okay if you need me just call me okay?" as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and walked out the room.

"Hello this is Boyd?"

"We need to meet now my house twenty minutes" Sam told him and then hung up the phone. Sam then took a shower and cleaned up while he waited on Boyd. He didn't even attempt to talk or check on Monica he was done and he was going to get rid of her.

Sam heard a knock on the door and he knew who it was so he invited Boyd in and they headed to the deck outside. He didn't want to take any chances with Monica hearing their conversation.

"Hey man what's the emergency?" Boyd asked

"I need you to tell me everything you and Andy discussed about Monica?" he looked at Boyd. He knew that Andy had told him

"Wow I told her I didn't want to be in the middle?" as he sat down in the chair

"Look Sam? Monica is involved with Max with everything, he was somehow getting his enemies admitted to the hospital but they would never leave because of some drug administered and they never woke up? Now we can't link her with him yet but we are trying to" Boyd explained to Sam

"How did you get the information to start on this trail Boyd?"

Boyd took a deep breath because he knew he was about to hear it from Sam? "Andy she came to me with an idea and we ran with it? We now have account numbers, a bill for storage and also a key" he told him

"Really you used Andy?" he screamed at Boyd "You do know that she had just been in a car accident?" he continues to scream at him

"Hey don't take this out on me? She was looking out for you? Because that chick in there is playing us all" he pointed towards the house.

"She didn't fool Andy? Wow I am such an idiot?" Sam said to himself.

"You too will be fine? It's you and Andy?" Boyd said with a smile

"Not after the stunt Monica pulled? Only way I can get her back is by taking this Max and Monica down" as he explained what Monica did.

"What's the plan Boyd? I need in on this? Sam asked him

"Well we are going to the storage locker and see what we can find? And hopefully it's what we are looking for enough for her to tell us where Max is?" he was hoping

"Well I am coming?" Sam told him "I wouldn't have it any other way?" Boyd responded back to him. As Boyd and Sam discussed the date and time on everything that was about to go down they did not notice Monica snooping on their conversation.

She was mad, she went back to the spare room and slams the door. Throwing her clothes everywhere, ranting to herself. She really snapped when she couldn't find her sonogram picture but when she heard a phone ringing. She looked under the bed and saw a cell phone she picked it up and answered it.

"Yes Andy McNally" a voice on the other end asked?

Monica was taken back but then it donned on her it was Andy's phone. She must have dropped it when she attacked her this morning and suddenly a smile formed on her face.

"Yes this is she?" she answered

"Hi this is Dr. Hill I was the attendee when you came in on your hit and run?"

"Okay doc what can I do you for?" she asked

"Well I told you if I found anything when I sent your blood work to the lab I would call you?"

"Okay? Doc you are scaring me what is it?" Monica was intrigued now. Finally something she could have on Andy.

"Well McNally I got your blood work back and I can officially say you are pregnant! Congratulations" the doctor told her.

"Are you sure doctor?" Monica was panicking now

"Yes you are twenty weeks along? So I suggest you find you an OB/GYN and get in for a check-up and get you started on your vitamins.

"Okay thank you doctor I will" she told him

"Okay you have a nice day and again Ms. McNally congratulation" and he hung up.

Monica stood up and threw the phone across the room. She was pissed.

"No this can't be happening, just when me and Sam was getting back on track? That bitch always ruins everything" she screams. Monica then started pacing back and forth hitting her head telling herself to think?

"Oh my god she stole my baby" Monica screamed as she broke the mirror and grabbed her stomach.

"She will pay? Andy has to die" as she looks at the shattered glass on the ground.


	6. Max

Tracy and Andy went straight to the locker room when they pulled into the station after an eventful morning. They both were glad they were on the evening shift today. Andy sat on the bench just going over the events that went on at Sam house earlier this morning.

"Andy sweetie, do you want to talk?" Tracy asked her.

Tracy knew the answer to that, she felt so bad for her best friend. They were just talking about how things were turning around and Andy being so damn happy.

"Andy, do you need me to ask Frank can you go home? I am pretty sure he would understand under the circumstances?" she suggested

Andy just nodded at Tracy she did not feel like talking. She just wanted to get on the streets and take down some bad guys. She needed to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to feel the hurt of her heart being broken into a million pieces.

"Okay ladies what is the emergency? That keeps you blowing up my phone? Gail walked in the ladies locker room looking to Tracy and Andy for some answers? When she caught the look on Andy's face she made the comment "Who Died in here?"

Tracy gave Gail a look like not a time for joking peck. Tracy was scared to speak at first but since Andy wasn't volunteering she decided too?

"Andy caught Sam in bed with Monica this morning?"

"What the hell? You have got to be kidding me?" Gail screamed

Tracy said "no when we went by this morning to check on the guys after poker night she caught them still in bed" Tracy hated to repeat the story knowing Andy was reliving the pain she was feeling all over again. She knew her best friend will be doing that for a long time.

"Please tell me you called me because you need an alibi? Because you had an outer body experience and beat the hell out of them and their bodies are still in the position you found them?"

"He didn't sleep with her?" Andy had finally decided to speak.

"Oh come on Andy don't tell me he showed you the dimples and you believed his crap?" Gail looked disgusted with what she heard.

"Look I know everything sounds bad but Sam would not do that to me?"

"Really because it looks like he just did? Come on Andy don't be that girl that believes everything her man says? Sam screwed up we have all been through that, it's okay we are here for you" Gail tried to comfort her

"Look I am not that girl okay? I just had to walk out and leave the one man I love more than life itself it hurts so damn bad I just want to fall apart but I can't? Because I refuse to believe we are done after everything we have been through" she told Tracy and Gail

"Awe sweetie I'm sorry please excuse my mouth it has a mind of its own? If it will make you feel better we can go catch Monica home by herself and beat her ass" Gail said laughing.

"It's too late for that? Since Andy already did so" Tracy said with a big smile on her face.

"What and you are just telling me this now? What happened?" she demanded them to tell her now.

"Well she drugged her from out of the bed to the other room and locked the door and went Layla Alli on her ass" Tracy enjoyed telling the story and Gail enjoyed listening to it. Oh she wished she was there to see the beat down.

…

Sam had walked Boyd out. He hurried back in the house to pack a bag so he could be ready to meet Boyd and the others tonight at the station. Before he heads to the station he was going to stop by Andy's to tell her everything that was going on. He was going to get his girl back.

He noticed that he hasn't seen or heard from Monica all day? So he went to her room to check on her and when he walked in he saw the room destroyed he called her name but no answer. No one couldn't have come in and took her without him or Boyd knowing. He immediately called Frank?

"I don't know I just need a car here right away and check for prints" he advised Frank

"We are on our way Sam" as he hung up the phone.

Sam couldn't understand what was going something was not right here? What was he missing? As Frank, Oliver, Tracy and jerry arrived at Sam's house along with the other officers they dusted for prints to see who else has been there.

"You didn't see anybody or anything out of the ordinary when you were talking to Boyd?" Frank asked him

"No I invited him in and we were out in the backyard because I didn't want Monica to hear our plans on the bust?" he explained to everyone

"Are you sure that she didn't hear what you two were talking about? Monica is very sneaky?" Tracy was telling them.

"I know, that's why I called Boyd over here and he explained everything to me" as Sam looked at Tracy wanting her to catch on that he should have believed Andy and that she was telling the truth.

As Oliver walked around Sam's house he walked into the spare room, just to observe something caught his eye by the dresser where the hamper was? When he picked it up he saw it was a sonogram picture and when he turned it over and saw what was on the back he ran back to the others.

"Sam you need to go and get to Andy right away?" Oliver screamed at him. They all looked at Oliver like what is the emergency?

Oliver held up the picture, "She wasn't taken Sammy"

As Sam took the Picture in his hands, he saw it was a sonogram and on the back was written Sammy Jr. Sam grabbed his keys and was out the door in a flash in his truck backing out and was heading up the street.

"What's going on Oliver?" Frank looking alarmed now.

"Monica she is after Andy that was her sonogram picture with Sam's name on it?" he tried to explain

"So you are trying to tell me Monica and Sam has a child together?" Jerry asked because he was confused now. Sam would have told them if he had a child?

"Not alive and I do believe Sam didn't know about it? Or the child never existed?" Oliver said

"Andy knew something was off about her" as she kept dialing Andy's number because she was not getting an answer.

"She'll be fine Nick dropped her off at her place because she was not feeling well? Sam should be there by now?" as she dialed Andy's number again.

Sam pulled up to Andy's place he saw a squad car parked out front. That calmed him down a lot until he got to Andy's door. It was half way open and when he pushed it opened it, it hit something? Sam pulled his gun and announced himself as a police officer. He pushed his way in and when he saw a body on the floor blocking the door. He saw it was Officer Nick he immediately checked for a pulse and when he found one he called for a bus.

"Sam searched Andy's apartment? It was no sign of her? Sam started to freak out how was he going to find her?"

Sam then heard something when he turned around he saw it was Nick. He was waking up and Sam went to help him. Nick was the only lead to finding Andy right now at this point. Frank and the others had made it to Andy's place.

"Sam they took her? Oh my god no" Tracy started to cry. Jerry then comforted her.

"When I got here her door was half way opened? That's when I saw Nick on the floor when I got in? He is being looked at now" he told them. They can see Sam is scared he doesn't know what to do?

Oliver walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "We will find her brother" as Sam took comfort in Oliver's words.

Nick walked over to Sam and said "They took her, it was Max and Monica"

"How do you know this?" Sam asked

"I walked Andy to her door and when she opened it there stood Max with a gun telling us to come inside and when we did Monica hit me over the head with something?"

"Shit I should have been here? This is all my fault if I would have just believed her when she told me something was off with Monica she would be here safe" as Sam punched the wall.

"Okay Sam calm down, we are going to find her? This is Division 15 number one priority nothing else matters" Frank told him as he started making phone calls.

Jerry looked at Nick "Okay Collins you know the routine? Go over everything again and a description of Max so we can get a sketch up so we can start looking for this Sob" as he sat in front of Nick getting everything he could to help find Andy.

Sam paced back and forth going from cop to cop trying to see what they came up with and why they were not out there trying to find Andy. He tried to leave several times but was stopped.

"Sammy you need to calm down or you are going to get yourself hurt or even worst killed trying to find her? Let us do our job we will find her Sam" Jerry trying to get him to see they were doing everything they could to find her.

Sam walked out back and sat down. Sam has never been the one to go to church or a big person on prayers but it seemed to be the right thing to do.

"God please help me to find her and bring her home? She is the love of my life, well she is my life and I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I love her and I can't see myself without her? Please help me so I can see those big beautiful brown eyes again and that smile which is the cure to all my problems" as Sam sat there and talked as tears rolled down his cheek.

Oliver and Jerry looked through the glass and saw Sam fallen apart not knowing what to do?

"We better find a lead quick I don't know how long I can keep stopping him from walking out that door?" he told Jerry, Tracy, and Nick.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why won't you let me kill her?" Monica asked Max

"Because, she is our only ticket out of here, besides I want to meet this famous Sam Swarek?" Max looked at Monica

"You promised that you would not hurt him Max? Sam has nothing to with this, it her fault?" As Monica pointed over to the body tied up and laying on the floor.

Max grabbed Monica by her arms and pulled her to him and kissed her. She fought against him trying to push him away. He let her go and laughed.

"I want to meet the man that is keeping your heart from me?" and he pushed her down to the ground. He looked to the man standing by the door "wake her up she needs to make a phone call?"

The man shook Andy until she woke up. Andy was very startled about her surroundings and it all started coming back to her that she had been kidnapped. Max knelt down in front of Andy he caressed her cheek. Andy squirmed under his touch.

"Hello there let me introduce myself, my name is Max. Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances but hey that is life right? But see I need your help? I need you to call your boyfriend." He told her. Max then pulled out a cell phone and dial Sam's number.

Sam had just walked back into the house when his phone ringed? He looked at the number but didn't recognize it? So he started pointing to D's to trace the call.

"Hello?" Sam answered

"Almost thought you weren't going to answer Officer Sam Swarek?" Max responded

"Who is this?" Sam asked but already knew the answer to his question.

"I think you know who this is and why I am calling?"

"Where is Andy?" Sam demanded to know

"Calm down Officer Swarek she is fine I promise you that" he said with a smile

"First I don't trust you so let me talk to her?" Sam demanded

"Now see that is not the way to talk to someone you just met? I thought this was going to be a pleasant conversation? But since you seem so worked up let me ease your mind a bit?" as he placed the phone to Andy's ear.

"Sam I don't know where I am, Sam-"Andy was cut off as Max snatched the phone from her ear.

"If you hurt her I will kill you? You understand me you SOB" Sam screamed at him through the phone.

"Now I thought we were being nice? I let you talk to your lady love and this is how you talk to me? You show me some damn respect Officer or you will find your girlfriend in several pieces all over Canada do you hear me?" as he screamed back at Sam through the phone.

Sam heard Andy screaming in the background "okay what do you want? Just don't hurt her?" Sam pleaded.

"Okay since you asked nicely we can meet at 7pm sharp at the abandon warehouse by the docks? And Sam please come alone or their will be consequences" Max said and then hung up the phone.

Sam grabbed his keys and was heading for the door when Frank stood in front of it.

"Sam we got to go by the book on this" he told him

"No Frank I am not you heard him if you show up he will kill Andy and I am not about to let that happen?"

"Sam we can't let you go in there with no back up are you crazy? We go by the book on this?" Frank told him not taking no for an answer

"While you are going by the book I'll be in there helping bringing her home? So Frank you either move or I will move you myself because I am going out that door and I'm going to bring Andy home" as Sam stared at Frank.

Frank put his hands up in the air and moves to the side and Sam then walks out the door.


	7. Truth Revealed

(Sorry it took so long for this chapter to post, but I am back and hope you enjoy this Chapter! The next chapter will be up tomorrow night)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Max prepared his men for the arrival of Sam Swarek. He was not to be harmed but brought straight him. Max had never met Sam but he loathed him, simply because of Monica. The one woman he loved truly and was his weak point. Max wanted to break that link that Monica still hung on to with a death grip. He wanted the attention Sam got that he allowed her to put this plan into motion to take away the one thing she felt that stood in her way of being with Sam.  
Little did she know Max never had the intention of keeping Sam alive? He wanted him taken out and it will be by his hands and he will make Monica watch. She will learn to love him? He had all the time in the world for that to happen.

"Do you realize when Sam gets here? Max will kill him?" Andy tried to get Monica see what she has caused and set into motion.

"Shut up! Max would not do that to me? He knows just how much I love Sam and soon he will too?" as she paced back and forth waiting on Sam to arrive.

"Monica, will you listen to yourself? Think just think Max he is letting you think that but that is so further from the truth he wants to kill Sam and you are heading him over on a silver platter?" Andy tried reasoning with her

"No I will not let you get in my head? I'm taking back my life and that includes Sam!" she kept saying over and over again like she was trying to believe it herself.  
Andy knew everything she was trying to get Monica to see was falling on deaf ear. She felt helpless knowing Sam was on his way to try and save her.

Tears started to form in her eyes because all she could think was everything they have been through. Images flashed through her mind of the way he touched her, how he made her feel just by the way he looked at her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as it tickled when he talked and held her. Or the way it felt when they made love, was all that about to end?

"What are you thinking about?" Andy was brought out of her day dream by Monica's voice.

Andy just stared at her she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing her hurt and pain. Because of her this delusional woman the man she has waited for her whole life, the man that makes it worth getting up in the morning and fallen asleep by every night the closer he gets to saving her the closer she gets to losing him.  
This made Andy very angry. Why does this woman get to come in and decides when her time is up with Sam. Andy felt the heat rage in her build up to so much hate, and she didn't like the way it made her feel but she would make an exception for Monica.

"If anything happens to Sam I will kill you?" Andy to her

"That is funny you kill me really?" she laughed at Andy. "It's because of you he is in this situation? If you never would have come into his life we would be happy?"

"Sam does not love you when are you going to get that through your head? I didn't mess anything up between you and Sam? We fell in love why can't you just deal with that and move on?" Andy told her.

That got Monica blood to boiling she could not handle hearing that Sam loves someone else and not her? She walked over to Andy and slapped her and that made her feel good to know she has the power. She then pulled out a knife and pulled up Andy's shirt and touched her belly, and at this point Andy was so scared because she knew Monica was unstable.

"You think you are so cute with your brown long hair and big brown eyes? I bet you batted your lashes and twirled your hair to get his attention? You stole Sam and my baby and I want them both back?" as she took the knife across Andy's stomach to give her a small cut and Andy cried out in pain.

"It doesn't feel to good does it?" Monica yelled at Andy "now you see the pain I feel having watched and heard you and Sam making love creating life which should have been me?"

Andy grabbed her stomach where she was cut it hurt like hell, but it would be something she could get over if she ever got free and it came down to her or Monica? She would not let the woman defeat her.

"Get it together Monica?" she talked to herself as she paced back and forth, trying to figure out her next move. "Yes the baby complicate things and Sam will be mad for a while but he will get over it?" as she continues to talk to herself.

"What baby? Why do you keep talking about a baby?" Andy asked her. As she played with the knots in her rope she was tied up with. She tried to keep Monica talking to give her time to try and untie herself.

"Do you have a baby Monica?" Andy asked her? "Is this why you are doing all of this? Is Max threating your child to help him? if so we can help you Monica?" Andy fished for information?

"My baby would have been two almost three years old, we would have been so happy?" Monica told her with her back turned to Andy.

"But you ruined everything I couldn't not handle it I knew something was going on the moment you came with him to the hospital to question that girl?" she turned to face Andy.  
Andy was shocked at what Monica was revealing to her? "Monica were you pregnant from Sam?" hating to hear the answer to the question. Monica did not answer her. Andy could see the tears falling down her cheek.

"I am sorry Monica that you had to go through that and alone?" Andy said with such compassion in her voice that Monica had then turned to face her.

"I love him so much and I know that if our baby had survived we would have been happy together?" as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Andy saw in her own twisted way that she really thought she loves him but it did not justify what she did and is still doing?

"Monica" Andy tried getting her attention? "You have to stop Sam from coming here?"

"Why it's all a part of my plan?" she turned to look at her. "After everything is done Sam will be mine again" she said with a laugh.  
Andy could not understand what she was talking about but she knew it was bad and Sam was walking right into it. How can she stop it? She has to get her hands free.

Sam arrived at the warehouse nothing was stopping him from saving Andy? He just had to make sure to keep himself alive so he could do that. He was met out front of the warehouse by two men who escorted him inside.  
As he walked down the long hall he could see a light at the end and he could hear voices but he could not make out if he could hear Andy's? When he walked in the large room with few windows and TV monitors everywhere to keep surveillance of the warehouse of who was coming and going. There was a large round table and a man sat at the helm and when he saw Sam he introduced himself.

"Nice for you to join us Officer Sawerk" he gave Sam a smile "my name is Max"

"Please have a seat?" he motioned his hand towards a chair "we have a lot to discuss?"

Sam looked around trying to survey his surroundings, he could see he was truly outnumbered "where is Andy?" he asked

"Oh there is plenty of time to talk about the women in our lives, but right now we need to conduct business?" he then waved over one of his men. Then Sam felt to arms shove him in a chair.

Max then spreads files over the table with surveillance photos of him, Jerry, Boyd, Andy, and Tracy. "Now what can you tell me about the file you have on me?"

"I won't tell you anything?" Sam shot him a smile "you are going down Max your days are numbered"

"Oh really" Max started laughing and so did his goons "well if I go down so do all of these people in these photos? You think I didn't know you were watching me?" he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "I run this town and I know everything about everyone, so I need you to get this case dropped?"

"Sorry I can't do that?" Sam told him. Max looked at the man who was standing behind Sam's chair and then out of nowhere Sam felt a hard blow to his jaw, to his nose, and his eye.  
Sam spit blood out of his mouth and started laughing "you have to do better than this? Beating me up will not make me talk"

"I was afraid you would say that so I paid a little visit to an old friend?" he then pulled out a folder and he then whispered to his bodyguard. The man left.

"What now?" Sam asked wiping blood from his lip.

"Oh you will see the best part yet" he said with a smile. Just then the door opened and the man walked in dragging Andy along with him.

Andy turned and saw Sam sitting there bleeding. "Sam!" she tried to run to him but the man stopped her.

"Andy are you okay?" Sam tried getting out the chair but the man pushed him back down.

"I am okay" she told him "what about you?" she asked him

"I'm okay" he told her. All he wanted was to hold her and make her feel safe. He hated the fact she was in this situation because of him. He has let her down again and it broke his heart. She was this close to him and she could not touch him and she wished she could take back the last week because she did not know what the outcome was going to be.

Max cleared his throat so he could get their attention? "Sorry to interrupt but if we can get back to business?"

"Let her go and I'll see if I can at least get you life instead of the death penalty?" he suggested to him

"I can't do that she is my leverage you understand? As long as she is here you will do everything in your power to make something happen" he looked at Sam and then to Andy

Sam knew he was right he would lay down his life for this woman. Andy is the love of his life and he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Sam whatever he asked you to do? Don't do it" Andy begged him. The man walked up to Andy and slapped her hard across her cheek, Andy then grabbed her face in pain. Sam was out of his chair before Max's men could stop him. He grabbed the man that hit Andy and started to beat the man alive. Sam was pulled off and three of Max goons started to beat Sam.

Andy screamed for them to stop but they did not listen. Max just stood there amused at what his men were doing. Then Monica came in, "Max stop this?" she screamed.

"Okay fine that enough boys I think he gets the point" as he walked over to Sam and knelt down and threw a handkerchief at him. Sam sat himself up but he was in pain, Andy was there and she touched his face. She took the handkerchief and cleaned the blood from his face.

"What are you doing Max you promised me that you would not hurt him?" Monica yelled at Max. She walked over to Sam and tried to comfort him but Andy yelled at her to stay away from him.

"Now that I have your attention you might want to look this over and reconsider your decision?" as he threw the file in front of Sam and Andy.

"He won't do it?" Andy told him

"Oh I beg to differ my sweetie just take a look in the file Sam?" Max urged him with a smile

Sam then opened the file and began to look it over Andy just glanced at it and saw it was a medical file.

"What does this medical file have to do with us?" Andy felt Sam grab her arm and he had this look in his eyes and she knew she needed to see what he was reading? Andy gasped and grabbed her stomach, Sam spoke "you're pregnant?"

Andy's mind started racing it made total sense to her with the way she has been feeling but she had been putting it off with everything that was going on with Sam and Monica.

"Why should I believe this? This could be a trick so you could get what you want?" Sam told him

"That is not a lie it's her medical file I took from the good ole doctor after Andy's hit and run"  
Andy looked at him "why didn't he call and tell me?"

"He did" Monica said as she held up Andy's phone

"How did you get my phone?" Andy asked her

"The day you decided to attack me" she shot her a look. "I found it in my room when it started to ring and I answered it and it was your doctor calling you with the good news"

"Now you see, you have something to work for Sam?" as Max walked over to him and Andy. "So again you reconsider my offer or I kill your sweet beloved Andy and your unborn child"


	8. Sacrifice

Jerry, Oliver and Frank ran around the station trying to put together a team so they could go and rescue Sam and Andy. They knew the type of man they were dealing with. Max was a type of guy that always tied up loose ends and never left a witness and now he has two of Division 15 top officers. This was top priority nothing else matter but getting them home and safe.

Division 15 was a mad house everyone running around waiting on the call so they could move out and takes down one of Canada's notorious drug dealer.

"We should have never let him leave?" Oliver told them "Sam isn't thinking straight he could get him and McNally killed"

"Do you think that Sam would have let us stop him from walking out that door?" Jerry shot Oliver a look "I know it is hard but we have to keep our heads straight and bring them home"

"Well it was one of him and all of us it could have not been that hard?" Oliver suggested

"It would have because he loves her and he would have fought to get to her" Jerry placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder "and besides we are family we always have each other backs no matter what even when they are not thinking straight we do it for them" Oliver just nodded because he knew Jerry was right, so he went back to helping anyway he could.

Boyd then walked through the door and called everyone's attention.

"Look we have the location we are just waiting on any communication from Sam? But if we don't hear anything with then the next 30 minutes we move out" Boyd instructed them

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Jerry questioned Boyd's orders "If Max sees us coming he will kill Andy and Sam, and he will be in the wind"

"Well we can't just sit back and not do nothing Barber?" he yelled at Jerry "I thought that was your best friend out their? Or do you not give a damn just going by the damn book?"

"Hey!" Tracy screamed at Boyd

Jerry just held his hand up to stop Tracy from going any further.

"How I run my case is up to me not you" Jerry stepped closer to Boyd "Don't ever question my loyalty for my friends ever again got it"

Boyd threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrendering and backed away from Jerry. Everyone just stood there taking in the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. The atmosphere in the station was on high, they were sitting ducks waiting on what to do next. Thoughts were running through everyone's mind. They didn't know what to think they had not heard from Sam or Andy and they knew that could be bad. Jerry pasted back and forth not knowing what to do because he had faith in Sam but that was his best friend he was scared for him and Andy. He didn't want to jump the gun causing harm to come to either one of them and then having that on him knowing he caused his best friend death? Just then Jerry's cell phone rings he doesn't recognize the number so he get them trace as he answers it.

"Hello" Jerry answers

"Jerry I need you to listen to everything I'm about to tell you?" Sam said to him.

Jerry didn't speak so Sam knew he had his full attention and anyone else that was listening to the call.

"Things have come up to where we can't proceed with this case?" Sam took a deep breath and continued. "So I need you to get this case pulled as soon as possible don't take no for an answer from Boyd"

Jerry knew Sam was being made to say this? Because Sam wanted this bastard as bad as he did so Jerry played along to by some time for Sam and Andy.

"Okay buddy I think I can handle that?" he told him "are you and McNally okay?"

"You know me I'm just peachy" he said with a shaky laugh "McNally is okay as well so just get that done and I will call back in an hour?"

"Sam, just another day at the office huh" Jerry waited in his response

"I say loads of cases and beer" he said with a laugh "one hour Jerry" and then Sam hung up the phone.

The station was completely quiet and their eye was all on Jerry right now trying to figure out what to do next? Jerry stood there a moment to collect his thoughts and figure out his next move. When Tracy walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

Jerry turned and faced her with a smile on his face, "Sam just helped me out"

"How did he do that?" Tracy asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well me and Sammy have this code if either one of us is in trouble and can't really talk we will be able to use the code" he told her

"When I asked him just another day at the office?" he pulled some papers out of a folder "he responded by saying loads of cases and beer, Sammy just told me how to get them out of there" as he placed a big kiss on Tracy.

"Happy now?" Sam asked Max

"Not just yet, let me see what jerry can do first" as he sat down in his chair.

Sam looked to Andy and he could see the fear in her eyes. He could not bear to look any further because it broke his heart as his hand went to her stomach thinking of the unborn child that he might not ever get to meet. Andy's hand covered his knowing what ever Sam was feeling she was feeling the same.

Max walked over to Monica "And this is the man that holds your heart?" as he motioned his hand in the direction of Sam. Monica was silent she could not comment because she hated the scene that was happening in front of her. She hated to see Sam show his love for Andy.

"I offer you the one thing he has never?" as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest "my heart"

"Shut up Max" she yelled at him "Sam loves me"

He let out a big laugh, "Really!" as he walked over to where Sam was sitting with Andy "this is who he loves"

"Yes because of her wicked ways and brainwashing him?" Monica said trying to find excuses for Sam not returning her love.

"He never loved you Monica its Andy that holds his heart it will always be her" as he walked over and placed a hand gently to her face. "Let me love you the way he loves her I will never make you feel unlove like he does to you" as he places a kiss on her lips.

She pushes him away screaming at him "how dare you Sam loves me and if it wasn't for her I would have him"

Max was hurt by her pushing him away so he grabbed his gun and aimed it at Sam "fine if you feel that way if I can't have you he sure as hell can't"

"Monica screamed at Max "you promised that you would not hurt him?"

"Well I lied" he looked at Sam.

Sam jumped in front of Andy protecting her from the gun. Andy held so tight to his shirt her heart beating so fast with tears falling down her cheeks. Scared as hell and saying a silent prayer for her and Sam to make it out if this alive.

Max looking at Sam noble sacrifice of protecting the woman he loves "but you love him ha so laughable"

In the moment three things played out at once Sam and Monica at the same time lounged at Max and his gun he was holding. Jerry and swat busted through the doors yelling for everyone to get down and then a gun went off and Andy screamed!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry this is a short one will post another chapter! Sorry it's taking so long trying to work and going back to school.

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the great reviews keep them coming give me feedback and what you will like to see happen I'm up for ideas!


	9. Finally Over

Jerry and Oliver rushed to Andy's side as she sat there screaming Sam's name. They tried to take her out the room but she fought them both. Their laid three bodies on the floor and there was blood everywhere. As Andy knelt down beside Sam's body she let out a cry that would forever be with Jerry and Oliver.

"Sam" as she touched his face "Sam please get up" she cried.

Sam body was covered in blood and Monica body laid half across his. Andy pushed her off him and she cradle Sam in her arms. Jerry, Oliver, Frank and Boyd stood there and watched Andy cry over Sam's body as she begged him to wake up. She placed his hand on her stomach

"We need you Sam I can't raise this baby by myself" as she closed her eyes and continued to cry

"You won't have to" as Sam placed a hand on her cheek

Andy opened her eyes to see Sam looking at her she hugged him so tight and placed as many kisses as she could on his lips. Sam sat up slow because his head was banging from him hitting his head when he tackled Max to the ground. Jerry, Oliver and frank walked over to Sam and Andy.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Oliver asked Sam

"Like I tackled somebody" he said with a smile. Sam then looked to his left and saw a white sheet over a body?

"Who is under the sheet?" he looked to Jerry

"Monica" Jerry told him "she took a bullet to the chest right in the heart"

"Where is Max?" he looked around the room

"They took him in custody already" as he helped Sam to his feet "he was knocked out as well when you and Monica tried to take the gun from him"

Sam could not believe it was over this horrible ordeal he wished he could have avoided going through. He looked and saw Andy standing there with a small smile on her face which did not reach her eyes. He could name every smile she ever gave him and this one was new to him. He now had plenty of time to make it up to her if she allowed him to do so? She stared at him and it was like she was controlling every limb on his body and he walked over to her placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you two ready to go home?"

She then smiled the smile he was familiar with, the one that he was sure of that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"Yes" she told him "the question is are you ready?"

"I've always been ready" as he took her hand

Before they could leave, Jerry called Sam so he could ask him a couple question before he left. He kissed Andy's hand,

"You don't have to wait for me?" she threw her hand up to protest but before she could "I mean in the car McNally I am coming"

She laughed and headed out the door. "This better be quick Barber?" as he walked over to Jerry.

Andy made her way down the hall and she noticed the policemen were gone but she didn't think anything of it. As she walked through the door to the outside she saw an officer lying in a pool of blood. Her heart stopped and before she could scream she felt a hand go over mouth to stop her. She felt the hot breath on her cheek when he spoke and then she felt the barrel of a gun placed to her head.

"Sam made a big mistake?" Max told her

"I hope I am good? Because I am done don't call me" he yelled to them as he walked out of the door. It was pretty quiet as he made his way down the hall and when he approached the door to the outside he was not expecting what he saw when he opened the door?Max holding Andy at gun point.

"I bet you didn't expect to see me?" he said with a smile "and with a gun to your lady loves head"

Sam heart literally dropped out of his chest to see what was going on in front of him. How in the hell did Max escape from the officer but he shot that from his mind his only focus was Andy and the bastard who is holding a gun to her head.

"Andy everything will be okay" he told her

"Don't listen to him sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear "Look what happened to Monica all because she loved him"

"What do you want Max?" he tried distracting him knowing that he was scaring Andy "let her go she has nothing to do with this Max, this is about me so take me and let her go?" he begged Max

"You are right about that, it is about you but I want you so suffer and by me killing her you will do that? Because I know you will kill me but you will have to live with guilt of losing her just like I have to live with losing Monica because of you"

"You don't have to do that Max just think kill me instead you'll get your justice just don't hurt her" he begged Max

"No I like my idea better, I can see the love pouring out of you and this would be so much more fun" he started to laugh

This enraged Sam for him to think this was a joke. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands but he had to keep his cool because like it or not Max had the upper hand and he wanted Andy to make it out alive there were no other option but that her staying alive. He looked at Andy and she was crying and she managed to mouth to him 'I LOVE YOU'. Sam mind went into overdrive to thinking what can he do and then it hit him and his hand went to his back pocket.

It was his only chance all he needed was for Max to be distracted for a minute and he could take him he would not let himself think of his plan going the other way. So he took the chance.

"You are right I loved her" Andy looked at Sam confused "I didn't know how to handle it with this one coming into my life as well, but when she came to me for help I knew it"

"Sam what are you saying?" Andy looked at him

"I'm sorry Andy but it's true ever since that morning you caught us together I felt it but I didn't know how to tell you?"

Max started laughing he thought it was hilarious "I knew it your perfect knight not so perfect"

"You are not making this any easier" Sam looked to Max "I was going to end it with you but I found this which stopped me from doing so" Sam now holding up a sonogram picture of Monica's pregnancy. Which Max knew nothing about but he did not react to it.

Andy was trying to catch her breath from what Sam was telling her. She wanted to throw up but she didn't know if it was from thinking of Monica and Sam making love or from the baby she and Sam have created. Her heart broke she had so many things going through her mind. Her head begins to spin she could not take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at Sam "all this time you lied to me making me look and feel like a fool"

"That was never my intentions the heart wants what the heart wants" Sam told her

"Monica" she looked at him "that is who your heart wanted?"

"Yes" Sam told her

That was it that was the finally straw Andy could not take any more her head was spinning out of control and all she could do was succumb to blackness.

OOOoooo

When Andy opened her eyes she was lying in a bed in the hospital. Everything was groggy but it started to come all back to her, Max holding her at gun point and Sam revealing the worst part of him to her. Something she thought she would never have to hear from him. She then looked to her left and saw Sam sitting in a chair by her bed he had fallen asleep. She wonder how long have she been here? Then it hit her, the baby.

"My baby what's going on how is my baby?"

Sam jumped up to Andy's scream and he tried to calm her down but her machine was going off like a chorus which the nurse came in to see what was going on and why was Andy so hysterical?

"My baby, my baby" was all Andy was screaming

Sam grabbed her face in his hands so she was looking at him and to her to calm down

"The baby is fine sweetie" he kept saying over and over until it registered to her "the baby is fine trust me"

Those words caught Andy's attention and she thought back to when he was telling her about Monica and that made her knock his hands away from her face.

"Trust you?" Andy spit out "I will never trust you"

Sam was confused what did she mean she would never trust him. After everything they had been through and especially two days ago he thought she knew he would never let anything happen to her or their baby.

"Andy what is wrong?" Sam asked her

"Oh I'm sorry do you have me confused with Monica?" she shot him an angry look "since she is the one your heart wants"

Then it hit Sam why she was so angry with him. He had forgotten that she had been in this hospital room because she passed out during when he took down Max and he never got a chance to explain to her.

"Andy it was all a lie" as he stepped closer to her "I did not mean a word of what I was saying you?"

She looked at him and he knew he should go on explaining his story.

"I needed a plan so that you and the baby would make it home if I didn't? I just needed a minute of a window opportunity so I could get you out of that mad man hands and that was all I could think of I needed you mad at me and it worked" as he then sat on the bed and he took it as a sign because she didn't push him off.

"I had a second when you passed out to take that gun"

"And what did you do with it?" Andy asked him

"I put a bullet through his head" as he placed his hand on her stomach "I would not ever give him a chance to hurt you again or anybody"

Andy begins to cry and Sam wiped away her tears "I never touched her Andy, never are you my life and there is never going to be another woman for me but you Andy McNally"

"I believed you when you told me those things and my world just fell apart" she tried explaining to Sam what she was feeling "to think of you and her together my mind or body could not handle it"

Sam placed his forehead to hers "I love you Andy and I am sorry I let you down and if you let me I want to spend the rest of my life showing you and our baby this right here is all I want and need"

"I believe you Sam and I love you too" and with that being said Sam place a tender kiss on her lips.

There kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door and when it opened there stood Oliver, Jerry, Tracy, Nick, Gail, Chris, Frank and Dov with teddy bears, balloons and flowers in their hands.

"Wow did you guys rob a gift shop or something?" they all started laughing

"We hope we are not disturbing you two? But we wanted to see how Andy was doing?" Tracy said

"Oh it's okay if we interrupt because they better get used to it with a baby on the way and all" Oliver shot Sam and Andy a smile

"WHAT!' Gail and Tracy said at the same time "you are pregnant"

"Yes" she told her friends

"When were you going to tell us?" Gail questioned her

"Well I just found out myself" she said with a smile on her face "It's a long story I will tell both of you about"

Tracy and Gail both tackled her with hugs and kisses congratulating their best friend on her good news.

"Well this calls for a drink at the penny when you two are up for it, considering what you have just been through" Frank suggested

"So we are going to have a little Sam running around?" Jerry looked to his best friend "that's scary" and everybody laughed.


End file.
